penguinworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert P. Bear
Introduction Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire (in-game known as Herbert P. Bear or just Herbert) is a polar bear and the main antagonist of Penguin World (since his first appearance in mission 5). He is also one of the few main characters who isn't a penguin. Unlike real-life polar bears, Herbert hates cold weather, cannot swim and is a vegetarian. Since his first appearance, Herbert has been trying to take over the Penguin World Island and turn it into a warm island paradise. History Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to some place warm. He traveled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to the Penguin World Island, which coincidentally was on the other side of the world. He attempted to paddle away from Penguin World since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his Iceberg (which further supported the rumour of tipping the Iceberg). Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab, named Klutzy (his current ally) who inhabited the Penguin World Island, of whom he soon befriended. Following his rescue at the hands of Klutzy, Herbert and the aforementioned crab escaped into the wilderness. They eventually found a cave that they deemed habitable. The pair quickly began refurbishing it to their standards; quickly adding traps, gadgets, doors, and various other house warming gifts to their new home. Appearances Herbert is an Extreme Level Mascot which means he is one of the hardest characters to locate around the island, or one which comes on extremely rarely. We don't know how he garnered this qualification, considering he isn't exactly the most unnoticeable inhabitants of the island. He generally leaves his traces everywhere, yet makes up for his lack of brainpower with his extreme evasiveness and speed. He is said to travel twice as fast as ordinary penguins and has a tendency to run around the island from room to room at a time. Tracking this beast is no easy feat. He made his first Penguin World appearance during the Mountain Expedition Party 2019 where he was supposedly "held captive" by Gary. However, at this time he was not meetable and was specifically implemented as part of the plot. We were also introduced to his sidekick, Klutzy, who isn't a meetable character and does not appear around the island when Herbert visits. His first In-Game Meetable Appearance came during the Winter Party 2019, where penguins had the opportunity to chase around the beast himself. He challenged a lot of citizens to games around the island in order to assert dominance and scare our fellow penguins. Meeting Herbert provided the opportunity to receive his stamp and a signed background. Gallery Player Cards Herbert PC.PNG.png|Herbert's Player Card During The Winter Party 2019 Backgrounds Herbert's Giveaway Background.png|Herbert's Giveaway Background Herbert's Giveaway Background from a Player Card.png|Herbert's Giveaway Background As It Appears On Player Cards Clothing Icons 9173.png|Herbert's Giveaway Background Inventory Icon Stamps Herbert_Stamp.png|Extreme Level Stamp Unlocked By Meeting Herbert In-Game Appearances HerbertThrowingSnowball.gif|Herbert's Snowball Animation Herber-5.1.png|Herbert's Sprite Throwing A Snowball HerbertAnimation2.gif|Herbert's Scream Animation Herbert_Sprite.png|Herbert's Sprite Herber-2.1.png|Herbert's Sprite Spin_me_right_round.gif|Herbert's Sprite From Different Angles